


Laughter is Sanity

by Kameiko



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dark Comedy, Drama, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Why are you laughing? What's so funny about this situation?
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Laughter is Sanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



“You _still_ don’t know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?” An annoyed tinker in that voice forces his hands to clamp down tighter on the thighs underneath him. “I try my best with you, brother. I do everything to please your heavy induce laughter and need to get under my skin!”

Teeth are blaring, fingernails digging in deeper and deeper. Keratin dying to taste a bit of blood on those edges. The sensitive thoughts going through his head just wants to make those thighs sit still and watch the blood drip down while he fucks his brother’s brains out. Maybe if he progresses that part out loud then the place will be quiet. Not quite a slick hair bastard scheme, only he’s not the one that likes to laugh under duress

“What’s so funny, Dante? Do you enjoy me taking you like this?” Dante’s brother, Vergil, forces his penis in further, not even letting the other have time to adjust. Not that the situation matters to Vergil. Dante’s body is going to go against his brain and relent to Vergil’s fucking penis. The body can’t be in control over the mind when there’s no control to start. Natural instincts and arousal are just part of human nature in any given species rather it be demon or human.

“Stop laughing! I rather not fight you in the middle of sex!” No risks need to be taken here. Vergil doesn’t exactly want to permanently damage his brother. He’s not sure what to do right now to get him to stop that doesn’t involve a lip lock in the gag department or with his own lips. What an unhealthy way to cope with such things. Laughter? He’s going to laugh his way through this psychological torture of payback bullshit. However long that takes. Vergil stops and grabs Dante’s hair, giving it a hard tug, pulling his face towards him.

“If you really want to put your tongue and vocal cords to work then I will make your dream come true.” Vergil forces His mouth onto Dante. Prying his tongue over those pretty pearls, tasting the extra cheese pizza that Dante had this morning. What a pity this might be the last good meal that the man will enjoy. Vergil’s not sure himself what’s going to happen after this anger subsides. Dante might just get up, pull out his girls, and shoot him multiple times in between the eyes or walk away crying with the ladies still in their holsters. Vergil pictures in his mind his brother’s broken eyes and drowning sulking face.

 _Do I really want to go down this route of fate?_ Vergil’s body continues to move inside of Dante’s. His brothers legs are pulled back further towards the others body. Tongues are starting to touch, throwing Vergil into a state of surprise. He manages to catch a glimpse of Dante’s eyes to see that they knew this is where it’s going to end. Being forced to make out with his own brother while being fucked out of emotional spite, and only his body is enjoying it. _Don’t think about this, Vergil. He’s the one going all in on your tongue! How pathetic. What’s he trying to pull here?_

Vergil bites onto Dante’s lip after the cheeky tongue battle. “If I knew how much I loved having your tongue dance with mine I would have implanted this degree along time ago.” He would’ve. He really would’ve. Vergil moves his hands down to Dante’s penis to give it some attention. He’s really aroused and ready to cum with just a soft touch of his hand. How much joy does he want to give his brothers cock?

 _Fuck all this thinking. I am all in right now, and there’s no time for a mindful pity party._ Sweat builds up between their bodies. Vergil’s hair clamps down around his face, setting the mood for a much-needed bath after this is over. Dante looks like he’ll need one as well. Focusing back on at the task at hand, Vergil continues his strokes, still remaining gentle with his hands. No matter how rough Vergil’s hands can get, when it comes to willing and unwilling sex he always treats the genitalia with intense care. He wants his partners to cum from the pleasure he’s giving the body, not suffocate them till they’re bleeding from the eyes. What a discourse and mess he would have to clean up! These are good quality sheets that he just bought, and he doesn’t want to get rid of them just yet!

There’s the laughter again. “What’s so funny this time around, Dante?”

Time for the other to speak and shine through this hopeless situation. Dante pinches the sheets where his hands lie resting. He can’t move much of his body due to the magical restraints pinning his wrists to the bed. ‘That stupid look on your face you get when something you really like is about to get destroyed by something out of your control. I know that’s not me, because you don’t care if I end up as broken as your porcelain skin.”

A slap echo’s across the room. Dante spits out some blood to the side. That really did hurt, and for good measure, there’s not a blood stain on the sheets. Dante laughs again and turns back to his brother. “You know, you really don’t need to stroke my dick to get me to cum. I don’t know if you noticed, but I did ejaculate earlier when you were pulling my hair. I just ended up getting hard again, but I am beyond tired of dealing with you. Hurry up so I can find a way to escape.”

 _Might want to be careful there, Vergil. I might cum all over your atrocious abs._ Dante loves being a defiant shit here. This is his way of staying sane in the short mental run. Long run? Well, Vergil is going to end up slapping and choking him silly if he doesn’t keep his God damn mouth shut! Lucky for Dante, he doesn’t know how to do that. He keeps going, rattling up his brother’s nerves in hopes he finishes soon. “Come on, Vergil. I need my means of escape.”

Dante can hear the “How dare you!” going through Vergil’s mind. He gets what he wants when the other speeds up his thrusts, forcing his legs to bend in an odd direction to make the pace go smoother. The hands have long left Dante’s penis. Pure aggression and anger are the only emotions that are intimate for this time being. Dante closes his eyes and waits for his brother to finish his actions. His penis is pressed up against his stomach further, possibly because his brother is annoyed by the way he’s legging out sighs and negative body motions. His body feels like it’s being crushed like a sardine in a tin and then here comes the soft slowdown. Curious he opens one eye to see that Vergil has stopped thrusting at full speed. He looks like he’s out of breath and looks lost.

“What’s wrong? The anger seeping away? Guilty?” Dante pokes and prods into the mind of his brother with all kinds of questions. Tilting his head to the side he reflects on the way his brother pulls out of him. Bits of leftover semen follows with him. Dante didn’t even feel the release from him or himself. Both are completely drenched in raw emotions, sweat, and body fluids. A small chuckle leaves Dante’s lips. How funnier can this situation get? Is a caravan going to fly through the wall next to him?

No. There’s going to be no rescue for him His allies are not going to show up, and no demons want to mess with Vergil in his own home. Go figure. Dante shrugs his shoulders and looks back to Vergil. His brother is staring to the side with the same lost look. _What’s getting to him?_ Dante doesn’t get to think anymore. The restraints on his wrists disappear when Vergil waves them away with his hand. Dante sits up and rubs his wrists.

He’s told he can leave now. “What? You want me out of here after you used me?” Not that he can compare the shady temper to his brothers. He’s slept with more women on one night stands then he has had an actual relationship with one. At least he doesn’t take his own anger out on the people he doesn’t want to hurt. “May I at least shower first before I am thrown out into the rain?”

No answer. Dante watches his brother get off the bed and go towards the bathroom. Dante makes a note in his head to find the guest bathroom in this house. He gets out of bed himself and winces at how sore his legs are. _Damn. I won’t be able to walk correctly for a while. What an asshole…_ Dante grits his teeth and picks up his clothes that are all over the floor. No tears or smudges on them. His brother has some decency to the attire he wears. He didn’t want him to walk outside completely naked. _No humiliation left in me to spare for the consequence anyways._

Dante looks back at the bathroom door when he hears the water running. He stares at it for a few minutes till steam starts rising from the slit underneath. “Don’t burn yourself to Hell in there. No reason to give Mundus a reason to tear you a new hole.” He speaks only to himself. His brother can’t here him. This makes his decision on skipping a shower easier.

Time to leave this place for now. Dante finishes tying up his boots and takes one last look behind him. There’s no sign of the water stopping or sounds of moving around. Shaking his head, he leaves the sight unseen and looks around his current outside surroundings. He just needs to get to a payphone or find another human around this dense forest. Once Dante is out of this green Hell then he can think about what he’s going to do to his brother for payback.

A dog like demon steps out of the shrubbery from the side of the house, followed by a few more. Dante pulls out his guns and aims at their heads. Right now, he has some Hellhounds to deal with, and he’s hoping one of them is carrying a pager! _Show time!_


End file.
